Naruto: Battle Royal
by Saishi-Chan
Summary: Alors que la paix se rétablit doucement, un autre problème survient. L'ambiance dégénère! Tsunade va tenter d'y remédier et ce... Par un moyen radicale?
1. Kekkai!

**Titre :** Naruto : Battle Royal

**Série :** Naruto ( si si je vous jure )

**Autrice :** Saishi

**Correctrice :** Laumie

**Genre :** Humour ?

**Couple :** J'hésite encore beaucoup.

**Disclaimer :** Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Saishi qui est à moi et Saisei qui est à ma sœur.

**Résumé : **Alors que la paix se rétablit doucement, un autre problème survient. L'ambiance dégénère! Tsunade va tenter d'y remédier et ce... Par un moyen radicale?

**Note :** Non je ne suis pas morte

**Chapitre 1 :Kekkai !**

Le soleil se levait calmement sur konoha, faisant vaciller les ombres en une danse matinale. On ne pouvait pas contredire sur le fait que Konoha no kuni était un bien paisible village… Paisible ? Enfin pas tant que ça finalement. Il était même agité parfois avec de tels énergumènes comme habitants mais surtout comme Hokage. Elle n'était pas des plus tendre, Tsunade-Sama, la sannin légendaire promut à ce titre après la mort de Sarutobi. Possédant une force incroyable et des jutsu de guérison, elle fut fort utile pour l'avenir. Au bout de quatre années passées, Tsunade connut vite le caractère des nouveaux ninjas et surtout un certain Uzumaki Naruto.

La porte s'ouvrit dans le bureau du kage de konoha. Deux jounins avec peu de dossier dans les bras. Il fallait dire qu'après l'élimination de Orochimaru, les missions devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes.

« TSUNADE-SAMA ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous dormez encore ! »

Je vous présente le légendaire pigeon dans toute sa splendeur. Penchée sur ses dossiers, yeux clos et fin filet de bave. Elle se redressa aussi vite que possible, main levée comme pour les accueillir.

« Salut ! »

« Raah Ne nous faites pas croire le contraire de ce qu'on a vu ! » Fit le premier Ninja, la pointant du doigt tandis que l'autre préférait rester silencieux.

« De nouvelles missions ? » Déviant totalement le sujet de conversation, Tsunade regardait avec espoir ces quelques dossiers.

« Oui, de rang D. Devons-nous les mettre en mission pour éviter le massacre plus longtemps? »

Le 'massacre ' dont le deuxième officier parlait voulait signifier l'ambiance du village. Pas de missions, pas d'occupations. Alors ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se disputer et ça en devenait insupportable. Sakura et Ino était plus collantes, Naruto et Kiba se provoquaient à tout bout de champ… Hormis Sasuke qui ne faisait que s'entraîner, les gens devenaient pathétiques. C'était pas une très bonne image pour Konoha no kuni ça. Tsunade allait y remédier… Mais il restait à trouver le comment. Les missions étaient une mauvaise idée. Ils allaient se taper dessus tout le long et sûrement encore plus, manquait plus que ça. Leur travail d'équipe avait disparus au plus grand malheur des sensei.

« He, vous deux… Amenez-moi Saishi et Saisei. »

« NANI ! » Firent-ils ensemble.

Un des deux saignait du nez tandis que l'autre restait méfiant avec une once de peur dans le regard. Tsunade, elle, restait tranquille. Accoudée à son bureau et les mains jointes, elle semblait sûre d'elle et ne dût pas se répéter.

« Ce n'est pas tout… Dites à tous les genins et chuunins de se rendre à la porte du village. »

Alors que les deux jounins s'exécutaient, la kage matait sa bouboule de cristal d'une allure plus que menaçante. Ô pauvres petits, comme ils allaient souffrir …

Après l'appel de Tsunade, les adolescents attendaient patiemment devant la porte… Patiemment ? Après le petit topo plus haut, il est sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas cueillir des pâquerettes pour passer le temps. Non messieurs, dames.

« C'est MON Sasuke ! »

« Il est pas dans ton équipe d'abord ! »

« SASUKEEE ! Viens te battre ! »

« … »

« Naruto no baka ! Tu n'arriverais pas à me battre moi, alors n'essayes même pas contre Sasuke. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis là, clébard ? »

« Ano… Na…Naruto-kun…Ce qu'il veut dire… »

« N'essaye pas Hinata, ça sert à rien. La débilité a atteint leur cerveau. »

« Mais… Shino… Si on… »

« NANI ? »

Oua. Ensemble cette fois ci. Peut-être que le travail d'équipe revenait petit à petit …

« Eh toutou, c'est MA phrase ça ! »

Ou peut-être pas… Désespérant. La joyeuse troupe de konoha n'était plus ce qu'elle était malheureusement. Vivement que tout redevienne comme avant.

« Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand Naruto ? »

« Viens te battre ! »

« Personne ne se battra. »

« Oh…Ohayo minna-san ! »

Les dernières paroles les laissèrent sans voix. Ils avaient été interrompus sans même se rendre compte de la présence des deux femmes. Un duo qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours d'ailleurs. Il était difficile de savoir ce qui liait une femme aussi douce à une autre aussi sadique. Avec un sourire malveillant et vêtu de noir ? On pouvait facilement les comparer au Yin et au Yang.

« Mon nom est Saisei et elle c'est Saishi. Tsunade-Sama nous a envoyé ici pour vous surveiller. HEY VOUS M'ECOUTEZ !»

Que dire… Non ?

« Pourquoi Oba-Chan vous envoie ? »

« Un peu de respect pour Tsunade-sensei, Naruto-kun ! »

« Si tu me laissais finir… »

« Glups… »

C'est qu'elle faisait peur, cette fille aux cheveux longs et ébène. Sombre et menaçante. Il prit la bonne décision en se rapprochant de l'autre fille aux courts cheveux noirs mêlés aux blancs. Les deux commencèrent à avancer, faisant signe au petit groupe de faire de même. Longeant les murs, Saisei reprit avant d'arriver à leur destination.

« Le travail d'équipe. On va vous le réapprendre en 5 jours seulement. »

Sans posées de questions, ils finirent par arriver. Un grand kekkai entourant un vaste rayon avec une battisse trônant au milieu. Les deux shinobi s'approchèrent et s'écartèrent de quelques mètres. Après un regard complice, elles effectuèrent un même signe et posèrent leurs deux mains au sol. Une porte apparut, permettant d'entrer dans le kekkai. Mais personne ne bougea. Avec une expression surpris sur le visage et la bouche formant un grand O.

« Vous feriez mieux de passer… Saisei-nee-chan va finir par hurler… Ce n'est pas l'allée aux enfers vous savez. »

C'est donc calmement… Non. Retour en arrière. C'est donc en se bousculant qu'ils entrèrent. Peur que la porte ne se referme sur eux. Saisei en était capable. Sadique comme elle était. C'est fou ce qu'en 10 secondes on peut apprendre sur une seule personne. Saishi et Saisei lâchèrent enfin prises, ayant juste le temps de passer avant la fermeture.

« Pour ce petit séjour, vous allez être répartis par deux. Vous devrez faire tout ensemble et ce, à moins d'un mètre entre vous. Hormis les toilettes et la salle de bain. La personne ne devra pas s'éloigner de plus de 1mètre de la porte. Après c'est votre problème. »

« Oh…Zut… Je ne pourrais pas voir Sasuke-kun … . »

« Pardon ! Quel est ton nom ?»

« Rien Saisei-Sama. Haruno Sakura. »

« Lèche botte en plus… Bon Saishi, prends la relève. »

« Ok. Peut-être que des gens sont venus ici pour des entraînements. J'en ai trois sous ma garde qui y ont réussit sans problème. »

« Hé, Nee-San ! Ils sont où vos petits? »

« NARUTO, respecte un peu les grandes personnes ! »

« Mais, Sakura-chan… »

« Ils bravent les dangers à Iwa no kuni … Passons. Après la répartition des équipes qu'est entrain de faire Saisei, vous aurez 'une petite épreuve'. Déjà, le faite que vous soyez ici consistera déjà à survivre. Il y a des animaux dangereux, soyez vigilant. Bien. Aussi, Nara Shikamaru, qui est-ce ? »

Le jeune garçon se détacha du groupe, voulant tout dire sur sa personnalité.

« Tu seras surveillant ! »

« Galèèère… »

« Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Sakura, un pas en avant, vite ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher toute fois méfiant et ils avaient bien raison. Saisei leur lança chacun un kunai accompagné d'un nom au bout. Saisissant le leur, ils ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

« NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? »

+\ Fin du premier chapitre +\

Vous avez aimé ? '

Si oui, tant mieux ! Si vous avez des idées pour les duos et les couples à venir… N'hésitez pas


	2. Equipes

**Titre :** Naruto : Battle Royal

**Série :** Naruto

**Auteur : **Saishi

**Genre :** Humour ?

**Couple :** Comme proposé, je pense à un Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Néji/Ten et Kiba/Ino. A venir peut être, un shika/tema

**Disclaimer :** Non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas hormis Saishi qui est à moi et Saisei qui est à ma sœur.

**Résumé global: **Alors que la paix se rétablit doucement, un autre problème survient. L'ambiance dégénère! Tsunade va tenter d'y remédier et ce... Par un moyen radicale?

**Note importante:** Je considère Lee comme un simple citoyen. Il n'est plus ninja du à son handicape. Il lui faudra un certain temps pour se réadapter. Désolée aux fans'

Désolée pour les fautes de frappe.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

Apres une convocation, les jeunes konohanniens se retrouve dans un drôle de kekkai avec deux jounins aux caractères opposés. Voulant les obligés à s'entendre, Shikamaru devient leur surveillant tant dis qu'ils seront par deux. On en était là C'est fou ce que trois pages peuvent se résumé en trois lignes!

**Chapitre 2: Equipes****  
**  
" NANIIIII"

Kiba: Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec lui ! Akamaru et moi on forme déjà une équipe ! Pas besoin d'un iceberg !

Alors qu'Akamaru aboyait positivement à chaque remarque de son dresseur, Saisei, elle, tentait de rester le plus impassible que possible face à cette situation qui dégénérait, mais voila, son poing s'abattit sur sa tempe sans même qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Le jeune homme-chien, surpris par l'attaque alors que ces paroles ne semblaient pas l'avoir effleurée tant que ça, effectua une jolie roulade avant d'être contraint à s'arrêter contre un arbre imposant. C'était une forêt, ne l'oublions pas. Il se releva tant bien que mal, les autres peu intéressés par ce spectacle.

: Il a tout a fait raison. Je peux aisément me dispenser de lui.

Kiba: Tu insinues que je ne suis pas assez bon pour toi peut-être, Monsieur-Neji-le-prétentieux ?

Neji : Ne déforme pas mes mots... hn?

Alors que les deux gentils petits chuunins qu'ils étaient se disputaient gaiement, la jeune jounin au caractère bien trempée effectuait quelques sceaux en joignant au final ses deux mains aux sols. Un tremblement se fit ressentir, un cognement contre un tronc et les voila inconscients. Soupirant de soulagement en entendant la chose la plus belle au monde: le silence, elle soupira non par agacement mais de bonheur. Mais, allaient-ils rester béat encore longtemps? Elle l'espérait, oui.

: " Bon, moi ça me va. Ehehe, pas d'bol grand front !"

Sakura: " Sale truie ..."

Pestant intérieurement, Saisei les laissa discuter avec un nouveau soupir cette fois ci accompagné d'un léger sourire. Du haut d'un arbre et les yeux clos, elle écoutait attentivement les moindres bruits. C'était une zone d'entraînement, les monstres étaient fréquents surtout loin du centre mais également enfoncée à ne plus en voir le kekkai. Saishi, de son côté, essayait de les calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait et au final, tout le monde accepta, cinq jours, se n'était pas si énorme que ça finalement.

Les équipes fut donc réparties de cette façon :

Kiba Neji  
Naruto Tenten  
Ino Sasuke  
Sakura Shino  
Hinata Chôji

Chose faite, Saishi s'approcha de l'hérisson jaune plus connu sous le nom d'Uzumaki Naruto et de la fille aux armes, Tenten. En posant deux doigt sur leur poignet, un fin fil les lia. De couleur blanche, c'était son chakra.

Naruto : " Nani ? "

Saishi: " Tu devrais le laisser comme ça. Si tu tentes de le défaire par la force brute, ça ne ferait que t'affaiblir. Et si tu essayais en introduisant ton propre chakra dans le mien, il faudrait qu'il soit plus puissant car il le rejetterait. "

Naruto: " Sugoiii (1)! Nee-chan(2) est douée! Itai (3) ! Tenten-chan, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?"

Tenten: " Baaaaaaaaka (4). Il ne faut pas parler comme ça aux plus hauts gradés que toi. T'as quoi dans la tête?"

Avec un léger sourire, elle passa aux autres et ainsi de suite. Tous liés, ils fallaient arrivés maintenant sain et sauf au bâtiment. Même si elle y croyait, ses espoirs devenaient vain en sachant qu'ils n'arrivaient déjà pas à marcher sans se cogner ou se pousser. Enfin, même si rare était la chose, elle était quand même présent. Saisei fit enfin irruption, cessant toute discussion avec ses yeux menaçants et sadique.

Saisei: " En route. Vous devez reprendre des forces. "

Sautant de branche en branche comme tout ninja qui se respecte, les deux soeurs et le surveillant finirent par se retrouver loin devant eux. S'arrêtant sur une des branches pour voir où ils en étaient, le silence, personne à l'horizon. Elles ne s'en étaient pas rendues compte, baka!

Saisei: " Hé? Ils suivaient pas ?"

Shikamaru: " Un monstre ? "

Saishi: " Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe Onee-chan."

La plus jeune et la plus petite des soeurs disparue, arrivant enfin la où ils s'étaient tous arrêtés. Echoués convenait mieux. Affalés pouvait convenir aussi. Bouche formant un bien beau grand O, elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant la scène. Elle qui s'imaginait un monstre... Elle s'était belle et bien trompée ! Et en beauté.

Naruto: J'avais dis à DROITE! A droite !

Neji: Je t'ai dis de faire attention à l'arbre aussi.

Ino: Lai... Laisse moi reprendre mon...fu fu.. soufle ... Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: …

Saishi: Vous êtes sur d'être des ninjas? Si vous ne rentrez pas assez tôt au logement, vous ne mangerez rien.

Elle se montra à découvert. Sa voie était douce et pourtant... Si menaçante et sadique? Oui, elles étaient bien soeur.

Naruto: Onee-chan, part où... Kuso(5) !

Neji: ... uu

Kiba: … --'

Sasuke: ...

Choji : ...kruntch... kruntch ...

Sakura: On est... Perdu ?

Hinata: Ano…Je... Je la voie encore. On peut la rattrapée si on fait un effort…

Naruto: Sugoi Hina-Chan ! Allons y !

Hinata devint rouge pivoine et Choji dut tirer pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ce fut toute fois sans le vouloir, il avait juste très faim. Après quelques arbres mangés, les entrechoquements, les arrêts sans prévenir et le loupages de branches, notre joyeuse bande de ninjas arriva enfin devant le dit bâtiment. Grand, aussi volumineux que le bâtiment administratif de konoha avec des balcons et beaucoup de fenêtres. Saishi et Saisei les attendaient, mécontente mais pourtant s'efforçant d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Bien, en sachant qu'il était partit ce matin et qu'il était presque midi… Les Hyuuga c'étaient-ils trompés ? Ils avaient des yeux pour ça non? Enfin soit, ce fut toute fois paisible sans eux.

Saisei: Vous avez fait la guerre ou quoi?

Naruto: Nee-chan, tu nous as abandonnées!

Saishi: Certes... Mais c'était un entraînement qui m'est venue comme ça. Je vais vous faire visiter le bâtiment et vous aurez droit à quelque chose pour le déjeuner après.

Saishi emprunta la porte, leur faisant faire le tour de la maison, se perdant même parfois. Elle arriva enfin dans les chambres. Trois chambres seulement...malheureusement?

Saishi: Une des chambres est à nous. Il en reste deux autres. Vos affaires y sont. Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Choji, Hinata et Tenten se sera la chambre à droite avec le chiffre deux. Les groupes de Sasuke et de Shino, dans la chambre trois. Déballez vos affaires et rejoignez nous en bas dès que vous avez finis.

Trois heures plus tard, seul Choji et Hinata étaient descendus, stipulant qu'ils avaient entendus des choses tombés en haut avant leur départ. Saisei était donc directement montée pour apercevoir la fin d'une bataille de coussins dans la chambre deux et un début de je-dirai-plus-d-insultes-que-toi-euuh dans la troisième.

Saisei: ... TOUS EN BAS OU J'VOUS FAIS FRIRE A LA PEOLE POUR LE DINER !

Tous se précipitèrent pour aller déjeuner, laissant là la trace de leur passage. Pauvres dortoirs... Ils allaient bosser pour le remettre en état.

_Dans la cuisine..._

Naruto et cie: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? C'est l'entrée ?

Shikamaru: Nan nan.

Pleurant leur triste sort devant leur tranche de tartine coupée en deux, c'était Shikamaru qui les surveillait, valaient mieux pour leur vie. Aller savoir où étaient les deux folles sarcastique.

Shikamaru: Choji a mangé la moitié de vos tartines…

Le jeune jounin eu le juste temps pour poser ses mains sur ses oreilles, empêchant ainsi qu'il ne casse ses pauvres tympans déjà martyrisés par Ino. Choji, dans son coin, ne semblait pas du tout honteux de son crime.

_Shikamaru : J'vais dehors._

Ino : Fais donc ça

Mangeant à vitesse grand V pour éviter de se faire piquer le reste de leur déjeuner par le goinfre de service, Naruto porta sa tartine à sa bouche avec admiration, envie et bave avant de se la faire piquer par… Akamaru.

Naruto : … Kiba…

Kiba : Hmm ?

Naruto: TU FERAIS MIEUX DE SURVEILLER TON CHIEN!

Saishi : Et bien, y a du grabuge ici… vous avez manger ?

Naruto : Comment voulez-vous être satisfait d'une demi tartine !

Les deux Sai venaient de revenir de leur 'balade' on ne sait où. Pas de loin, le kekkai était à une heure du domaine.

Saisei : Bien. Vous aurez peut-être plus au dîner.

Naruto (au téléphone) : _Allo ? Ichiraku-sama ? Vingt-cinq bols de ramen pour la demeure dans…_

Tenten (murmure) : Naruto… On va se faire repérer…

Saisei : VOILA CE QUE VOUS FAITES ALORS QUE JE VOUS PARLE ? VOUS TELEPHONER ?

Saisei, furax, attrapa l'assiette de Kiba qui se trouvait trouvait devant elle et leur lança pour finir en miette au contact du mur. Ils s'étaient écartés de peu. Elle voulait les tué ou quoi ?

Naruto (toujours au téléphone) : _Ou p't'être pas… A dans cinq jour !_

Choji : … On va manger quoi ?

Saishi :… J'en sais rien…

Saisei :… Ca dépend de vous…

Shino ?

Kiba : Y a rien, c'est ça ?

Saisei : Bingo…

Saishi : …Vous savez chasser ?

Fin du chapitre deux un tout petit peu plus long. Désolée pour le temps mis

Question du chapitre : Vous avez des couples en tête ?

1 Sugoi :impressionnant !

2 Itai / itatai :aie

3 Onee voir nee : Soeur

4 baka : idiot

5 kuso : merde

**Réponses aux review :**

**Michiyo Uzumaki :** J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant S Merci pour l'idée du Naruto/Tenten ! Shika n'en souffre pas beaucoup encore… Plus tard… Enfin passons, encore merci pour la review C'est sympa !

**Miu :** Merci ! Les faire changer ?Hu c'est la fin de l'histoire ça Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu as aimé. Désolée pour le retard encore

**Katsuki-hime :** J'aime bien le hasard :3 Enfin pour moi. J'espère que tu a appréciés ce chapitre ci

**Molly : **Pour les trois du sable, je vais voir, sûrement mais pas pour tout de suite ' Merci pour la review. Merci pour les couples

**Prochain chapitre :** Tout le monde va à la chasse au dîner mais se n'est pas pour tout de suite… J'ai bientôt mes examens.


End file.
